Kisses Don't Lie
by Black-Shadow18
Summary: <html><head></head>After an incident regarding Korra. Mako is unable to sleep right ever since, with growing mixed feelings for the Young Avatar, coupled with concerns to how she coping with the aftermath herself. Mako decided one night to ignore his head, and confront what his heart's been telling him for days. smut, shameless smut. ;)</html>


**I love to write Legend of Korra Fanfics, and I like to write the odd Makorra lovefic every now and again**

**(I'm sure I'm right when I say we Makorra shipper's do) :)**

** This story is just a little somethin, ****somethin that i dug up when I was cleaning my room and I instantly fell in love with it like i did on the day i originally wrote it. And thought i'd put it where it belongs, here for all you Makorra lovers.**

**A good old classic Makorra Smutfic based on season one.**

**now I'm sure by now you're all sayin, "Yo, Black-Shadow18. Why are you publishing a fanfic that would have been better done three seasons ago?" Well i can tell you that very easily. I'm working on a main story based on season three, but thanks to life getting my way I've started to lose some of my inspiration to continue my story the way i want it. So I've dug up my old Makorra work from season one, and I'm join to be putting it up to give you readers something while i work on my main story.**

**Also I think on a personal level that not only season one was the best place for Makorra, with real feelings i can grip to write fanfics that would still be believable for the readers. but there are some Fanfics that take things a little too far regarding smut between Mako and Korra, maybe not intentionally but it still kind of ruins the purpose of smut.**

**This is also my first published Smutfic, so be nice…. or well….. at least be considerate. Kiddies you've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Legend of Korra.**

* * *

><p>Mako tossed and turned in his bed as he tried to fall asleep. The cool breeze of the midnight air flowing through the open bedroom window was brisk but gentle on the expsosed skin of his torso, his only intensions were to just ignore his thoughts and sleep for tomorrow. But their was something on his mind that was refusing to let him, something he's never been able to forget.<p>

How he reacted to Korra's kiss.

"Why did I have to yell at her for it?" He says internally, he knows that it's been more than a week since their incident, but it's never ceased to hide in the farthest corner of his mind and haunt him every time he thought back on it. She was only showing him how she felt about him, and he yelled at her for kissing him, how could be anymore selfish he wondered.

Was it because Bolin saw them and had a breakdown that he blamed her? Was it because he said that he did like her that made her think she had the right to do it? How does she really feel about his reaction? All these thoughts swirled around in his head as he opens his eyes. Shimmering beams of moonlight enlightened his room in the boys dormitories of Air-Temple Island, Korra had been so kind to let him, his little brother and Asami stay for as long as they wanted after the tragic encounter at Hiroshi's secret warehouse when they discovered he was behind the Equalist's weapons development.

Although she'd said she was a little happier here than at her home, the truth had still left Asami hurt and he knew that he had to be there for her, but in this room, this room on Air-Temple Island everything just reminded him of Korra and his incident with her at the Pro-Bending Arena. Then out of nowhere

"What if Bolin hadn't seen us?" Went the thought that tormented him more than anything through his head. He sat up on the side of his bed and Burrows his head into his hands. He had never been able to figure that one out, Korra now knows from his own words that he thinks that she was amazing regardless on how she drove him insane, or how reckless she could be sometimes she was still that same girl to him. That same funny, brave, smart and gorgeous Water-Tribe girl. And he had lost his composure at her, all because he was too scared to admit it.

This wasn't right, Mako knew that he was with Asami but he couldn't bare to think of how Korra was feeling about the incident herself. If it was hurting him it must be killing her.

"This isn't fair!" Mako murmured as he got up from his bed, he wasn't going to let the Avatar feel bad for his actions. He walks over to his drawer and puts on a pair of grey shorts and one of his slightly tattered muscle shirts, and turns to his door.

Slowly he slid it open and peers out, looking both ways to make sure no one was still awake, and starts to tip toe through the empty halls.

His destination, the girls dormitories.

Mako silently moves through the many dark halls of the Air-Temple, only the sound of the faintest creeks of his footsteps across the wooden floor could be heard, until he was standing outside the Avatars room. He raised his knuckles and was about to knock on her door, when his mind suddenly snapped him back to stop him.

"What the heck am I doing?" He whispered to himself, what made him think on any level that this would work. He'd just got up in the middle of the night to walk to the Avatars room and almost wake her up for what? To try and apologise for a kiss that he wasn't sure on how to even feel about himself.

What if he just aggravates her about it? And starts an argument that wakes everyone up, then he'd be in a real mess. Mako rested his hands on his waist as he tries to clear his head, he couldn't believe that a simple spur of the moment kiss could bring him so much restlessness and cause him to end up outside the Avatars door at spirits know what time at night.

And he even had to admit it wasn't a bad kiss.

It wasn't forced in any way, and he never felt disgusted about it, in fact now that he thinks about it for a moment, when Korra kissed him, it actually felt rather good. This thought sent a slight chill through his spine.

"She really meant it!" He said quietly, and that was what was bugging him so much, Korra had risked it all to show him how she felt about him and that was why her kiss had felt so good, that's why she smiled at him after he kissed her back. But he never returned the kiss with equal feelings for her and when Bolin got involved, he'd immediately dropped the whole thing in a moment of anger.

Now all he wanted to do was put this ghost haunting his thoughts behind him for good, he wanted Korra to know how much it hurts him to think about how he acted that night, and that maybe even if his little brother hadn't seen him then he maybe would have considered thinking about trying to find a way to spend some time with her like she asked.

He'd even said to himself that he did feel some kind of feelings for her, as he thought back on those feelings his mind had been throwing at him all the time. Were they what was keeping him up in the middle of the night countless times? Were they what prevented him from forgetting about their kiss? Were they the reason he's been drawn to her room in the middle of the night?

He began to contemplate on these thoughts as he leaned against the wall. Mako's mind tries to kick him back to being Mr Responsible, even though he said those things about her, even though he knows how she feels or felt about him and even if he admitted that he has feelings for her, but was too afraid to confront them, this was not the time to try to tell her. It never was, and it would have been a better thing if he'd asked her if he could talk to her for a moment tomorrow, at least he would have time to sum up the words to tell her.

With that thought at the forefront of his mind Mako begins to quietly make his way back to his room. But as he turns around his ears pick up the faint sound of soft footstep indicating someone approaching him from behind he glanced over his shoulder and saw that no one was there, then his eyes widened and he felt a pang of fear shoot through his body as he soon realised that the footsteps were coming from behind the Avatars door. And they were getting louder.

"Oh no! She's awake, what now!" He whispers in a panic as he tries to think of a way out. As the door begins to slide open Mako decides to try and play innocent and pretend to walk off like he was passing by.

"Mako?" She yawns. Mako's body freezes, and imedetly his muscles became tense beyond movement at the sound of her voice, soft but he could clearly hear her carrying the weight of how tired she obviously was in her tone. He turns his head ever so slightly to allow him to glance out of te corner of his eye, and see Korra poking her head out of her doorway.

"What are you doing?" She said while he remains motionless. With no idea on what the heck was he supposed do now Mako takes a deep, turns around to face her and plasters a fake smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Korra. I didn't know you were awake. Yeah I was er... I couldn't fall asleep so I thought I'd take a walk to try and tire myself out." Mako said but she raised a brow to this.

"Really? And you just happen to be muttering When you pass my room. In the girls dormitories. You know that was what woke me up?" She said in a falsely questionable tone. Mako starts to feel cold sweat as he swallows dryly, why in the name of all things holy did he do something so clumsy? Why did he think he could just walk up to Korra's room in the middle of the night and not make it seem awkward. He hadn't even thought about how was going to talk to her about why he was here, and there was no way to escape it now because his own mumbling had woken her up before he could turn tail and head back to his own room.

"A walk in the middle of the night. Seriously!" He thought to himself, that had to have been the worst excuse he'd ever heard let along come up with himself. Even Bolin could have come up with something better than that, and he was sure that regardless of the pitch blackness of the hallway Korra could probably still see his cheeks and ears turn beet red.

She had him trapped like a cornered spider-rat and he was reduced to just waffling out random gibberish as he tried to find the words to answer her. He could have ran back to his room and tried to forget about the whole thing, but he knew that would only make him feel worse. And on that crippling assumption Mako sighed while turning his head away refusing to make eye contact with her.

"There was something I needed to talk to you about." he said hanging his head down sounding defeated. "I'm sorry I woke you up Korra, it was stupid of me to come here this late at night."

As Mako turned around and was about to take his cue to go back to his room, he was stopped by the sound of her calling his name. Mako turned back to face her and his stomach drops as she approached him.

"Wh-what is she wearing?" He stutteres in his mind as she come out from around the corner, and starts to approach him. Apart from her other various uniforms Mako always thought Korra didn't really own anything other than her traditional Water-Tribe clothes, never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd catch her in just a sleeveless night shirt and a pair of skin tight dark blue short-pants.

Mako's eyes dropped to the floor, clenching his teeth to prevent his jaw from following. He brought his eyes slowly up her toned bare legs to her short-pants that hugged her hips and thighs just the right amount to show her bodies perfect curves, up the curve of her waist to her chest, which was partly blocked by her folded arms.

He had considered her to be uncommonly good looking and had felt a slight attraction to her since the day they met, but-had her legs always been this long, her was down and soft, brown strands loosely framed her face, she looked pretty... And more like a girl. Though with her night shirts low neckline revealing an eyeful of cleavage, it was also painfully obvious that she was a woman.

Korra walks up to him with the most curious of looks,"What was it?" She asks.

Mako swallows dryly before he snaps his gaze up to hers, her deep ocean blue eyes glistened in the dark. He knew he was blatantly staring but just couldn't take his eyes off of her. She wasn't just the prettiest girl he'd ever saw, she was a goddess, but he soon snaps back to reality when he felt a tingle of heat swirling below his hips.

"It was about what happened at the Arena... About... You know." He trails off shy, not quite that sure on how to verbalise what he want to say to her. He took a deep breath and decided to be blunt. "About what Bolin saw."

Korra dropped her expression at his last words. "Save your breath." She scowled, the sudden change of tone catching Mako off completely by surprise. Why was she so mad all of a sudden.

"Just go away!" Korra said bluntly As she turned away with a flick of her wrist, leaving Mako lost for words in the middle of the hall. "I don't want to talk about it."

"What! Why? What's your problem?" He called out to stop her. He wanted to clear the air with her, to get rid of any hard feelings between them, but instead found out that things might be a bit worse than he expected. Korra twirls around with a furious look.

"My problem!" Se snarls, taking a step towards him. "Why are you such a jerk."

She turns to walk away, but Mako scoots around her, to block her from escaping. "Is it about how I acted towards you about it?"

All of a sudden, all the fight vanishes from her, and she drops her gaze to the ground looking defeated. "Never mind. I'm sorry I got mad. It was stupid of me to think you'd understand." She makes to walk off again, but he reaches out, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"What is it? You can tell me... That's what friends are for."

His mind whirls with the possibilities to why Korra is so upset; Had something happened that he'd missed? Was it something to do with Bolin and how he acted towards her? Her Air-Bending training? Had-"

"Look, I still you, even though you don't seem to think I do. Okay?" She suddenly exclaims, and before he has time to process her words, she's swatted his hand off her and ran off disappearing into the darkness, leaving him just standing there, completely dumbstruck.

A few seconds later, her words have sunk into him, and he pushes away any thought of going back to his room and darts for Hers. Mako Barges in without knocking and spots Korra, lying on her bed, her back facing him.

"Go away," she says her voice muffled by the quilts. He decides to get straight to the point before she forcefully evicts him from her room.

"I've always known that you liked me," he says quietly, awkwardly confessing to her. Korra just huffed at him.

"No you don't, if you did you wouldn't have yelled at me like that, and all I did was just show how I felt about you." She trails off trying to keep herself together. Mako felt a sharp pain in his chest at the sound of her, he'd really hurt her and the thought of it hit him hard, like someone had reached into his chest and crushed everything inside of him that mattered.

He couldn't bare to see her trying to hold back tears for something that was his fault, and that's when something snapped inside his head.

"Fuck it! I'm not letting her be upset about something I caused." He says internally. "It's time to be honest about out this, whether she wants to hear it or not."

With that thought spearheading his mind, he took a deep breath, and confronted what he's been holding for days.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that."

Korra opens her eyes and rolls over to look at him, surprised, did she just hear what she thought she heard.

"Listen... ever since you kissed me, I haven't been able to sleep right at all." He gestured toward himself and met her hurt oceanic blue eyes. Then he looked off to the side again, feeling slightly timid. He needed her to understand how serious he was. He wanted her to know how much he truly cared about her. With a rapid increase of his heart rate, he decided to lay it all out. This was the truth.

"I realized how you felt about me, because I felt it myself Korra, I really did. But it all happened so quickly that I didn't know how to react, and then when my brother saw us, I just ended blocking my own feelings out to avoid making anything worse between me and him, but instead all I did was hurt you. And for that I'm sorry Korra, I really, really am."

Her eyes softened, she never thought Mako would have had a good enough reason to apologies to her about that day, but she just couldn't come to distrust him, she could tell how serious he was in his voice, he was probably just as hurt as she was about the whole thing. With the sudden mix of emotions she was feeling, she found it too hard to meet the molten gaze of his amber eyes. The sudden rush of emotions made her feel slightly faint and she got up from her bed and turned away from him.

"Is that why you came here at this time of the night," she said quietly as she opened her window to give herself some fresh air, staring out at the bay. "To say you're sorry for me kissing you?"

She still wasn't getting the point, but she had been paying attention to him, and that was all Mako wanted from her. Now came the real reason he's come to confront her, with a sudden increase of his heart rate and a burst of courage he quietly walked up to her, until he was only a few mere inches behind her.

"No, thats not it Korra," he said softly reaching up and placing his hand on her shoulder again, she shuddered by the warmth of his hand on her bare skin, and turned to face him. He brought up his other hand and placed it on the other side of her shoulders and looks down at her, her deep turquoise blue eyes giving him the most innocent and confused of looks.

"Then what is it?" She asked quietly, her mind swirls with possible thoughts. What was the Fire-Bender was going on about? What has gotten into him? Why was he acting so strangely? Why was he being so open and caring about her so much more than often? What was the reason?

With the molten gaze of his dark amber eyes locked onto hers, Mako slides his hands along her shoulders and up the side of her neck unit he cupped her cheeks with both hands. His heart was thumping against his chest as he filled his lungs with air.

"This," he said softly, and before she had time to react, Mako closed his eyes and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. Korra's eyes widened in surprise before letting them flutter shut, she felt his tongue brush across the seam of her lips as he leaned further, forcing her to rest against the wall to prevent her from toppling over.

Her lips were so soft, and Mako pressed a little hard against her mouth, his hands slid back down her neck, he started to gently stroke her shoulder with his thumb. This was why he came here this late at night, to show Korra how he felt about her, and not just tell her, although he wasn't gaining entrance to her mouth, he was convinced that this was how she would have preferred he let her know, there was no doubt in Mako's mind that if she was uncomfortable with this, she would have pushed him away by now.

After a few good long seconds, Mako finally pulls away when he felt as if his lungs were about to explode, and looks at Korra who still had her eyes shut.

Everything went silent between the them, Mako could only hear the faint beats of his heart in his ear, as he removed his hands from her shoulders.

After what felt like an eternity, Korra's eyes finally open, she looks up at him, not with trepidation, but with a surprised expression, and before Mako has any time to move, she smiles at him, grabs the neckline of his muscle shirt and pulls him down, her mouth colliding with his.

Mako tensed as it was his turn to widen his eyes in surprise before closing them again, he soon felt himself become relaxed when Korra pushes her tongue into his mouth, meeting with his.

He kissed her back with equal pressure and enthusiasm, she felt his arms snake round her waist, pulling her closer into him, deepening the kiss. Her arms were resting around his neck, as she ran her fingers through his jet-black hair.

Mako felt another rush of warm blood pulse through his hips as his tongue explores deeper into Korra's mouth, he slides his hands down her waist and glides them over the firm muscles of her backside, he squeezes her gently, causing the slightest of groans from the Avatar to buzz against his mouth.

In reaction, Mako squeezed her a little harder, and hoists her up onto the window-sill, giving him goosebumps as Korra wraps her bare legs around his waist.

He pulled away momentarily for another quick intake of air and then he dove back in to kiss her again and again, reviling in her sweetness, she tasted like a mix of Lychee Juice blended with her own unique and sweet flavour, that he soon came to find extremely addictive.

Korra was breathless and panting by the time he had stopped kissing her and they gaze at each other, the sparkle of raw desire in their eyes.

Mako dived back in to press a kiss to her jaw and dragged his lips down the slope of her neck, he sucked harshly against her soft skin, determined to leave lasting marks. He wanted her to know just how crazy he's been for her. How badly he wanted to kiss her. When she dressed for raids he wanted her to see the marks in the mirror and remember how it felt to have her tongue on her skin. He wanted them to be a reason to make it out alive. She wasn't just the Avatar to him and he wanted to make sure she knew it.

Korra began to moan quietly and the sound of her voice vibrated inside her throat and against Mako's lips, sending his blood rushing South. He felt her legs sag against him, and realising that his kisses had made her weak at the knees, he graciously decided to help her out. Unwilling to take his mouth off of her Mako slides his hands underneath the hem of her nightshirt, running his finger across the small of her back until he found her breast bindings. He brushed his fingers against the thin material unit he found what he was looking for, the loose end, and twirled it round his index finger.

Mako pulls on the end, and pulls away from her. Korra pouts at him as his tongue leaves her skin.

"Why are you stopping?" She says sounding all innocent looking, Mako smirks at her, he might have kissed her first tonight, but she was the one that went for more, and now she worried because he's stopped for a moment. She never made any sense to him at all. But he never really minded it.

Mako leaned forward, his warm breath ghosts over Korra's ear and sends a slight shiver down her spine, she then hears him whispering.

"I'm not, I'm just dealing with what's in our way." And without warning Mako yanks on the loose strand, Korra feels her bindings unraveling from around her chest and soon end up as a loose bundle looping her waist. Mako tears the loop from around her and throws it to the floor.

He wraps his arms around her again and presses her body hard against his, and moves to kiss the other side of her neck. He didn't know whether she gasped at the feel of his hardness rubbing against her through their pairs of bottoms or his tongue brushing against her collar bone. He didn't really care.

With her bindings gone Mako could feel how much softer her chest was, and snakes a hand from her back, to around her waist, and up to her chest. He grazed her breast with his entire palm and stroked her nipple with his thumb until he felt it harden under the thin fabric of her nightshirt. He smirks against her neck when Korra arched her back, pushing herself harder against his hand.

Mako drags his tongue up the nape of her neck, placing nipping kisses across her jawline, he gently slipped both his hands underneath her nightshirt, caressing and massaging her firm back muscles with his fingertips, causing her to make a delightful humming sound, working his finger deep into her and turning her into goo. But when Korra softly moaned his name and rolled her hips against his. Mako's heart jumped a beat, and he removes his hands from her back. He wanted to try something else.

He cups her perfectly sculpted backside with both hands and lifted her off the windowsill, with his head still buried in her neck Mako turned round and carries her over to the bed, tilting forward and toppling them both onto the soft quilts of her mattress.

Korra Moans at the feel of his weight pressing down on her, and runs her fingers around Mako's waist and pulls his muscle shirt over his head, which soon meets her bindings on the floor, swiftly followed by her nightshirt.

"Wow," was the only word on Mako's mind, as she layed beneath him, completely naked from the waist up. Mako plants his lips on her shoulder and trailed loving pecks across her smooth Mocha coloured skin, over her collar bone, and to her chest. Mako shifted along side her and leaned over her, resting his lips on her left breast, as he places warm kisses around her nipple, his hand slides across her body and he takes her other breast with his entire hand, squeezing playfully and stroking her nipple with his fingers. Korra ran her fingers thought his hair. the sweet sound of her moaning in pleasure, filling his ears.

He flicked his tongue across her bare skin, learning from her reactions, and how she tightened her grip on his hair to adjust his movements to give her what she wanted.

He could have stayed like this all night, he could have just layed there with her, kissing her smooth skin and caressing her with his warm gifted hands. But then Korra had a change of mind, instead she took his free hand in hers, and ran it over her stomach, and towards the waistband of her short pants.

The urge to follow on and touch her there took over, and Mako's hand ventured under her waistband only to encounter more bindings, these however, were slightly moist, Korra moaned when his fingers brushed over the damp cotton of her under wrappings, and he used this sudden outburst to move his mouth from her breast to her ear.

"You're already wet," he whispered into her ear, his hot breath snaking its way from her earlobe to her clavicle, as he pushed his fingers against her heated core outside of her wrappings, making her moan in pleasure. "Tell me I did this to you, tell me this is what you want."

"I hope you're not just stopping there." Korra said, moving eagerly against his hand grinning at him.

Encouraged by her, Mako smirks against her breast, and slides his hand underneath her wrappings, rubbing his fingers against her sensitive little spot. Korra gasped at the sudden tingling sensation shooting through her womanhood, her breathing increased, and heart pounding.

She runs her hand down his chest and brought it to the waistband of his shorts, and reached for him. It took effort for Mako to stifle a groan when she eased his both his bottoms down and wrapped her hand around his arousal. Mako gasped and bit softly on her nipple at the skin-to-skin contact, and Korra blushed brightly as she felt herself grow heavy at the sight and feel of him. Mako then looks up at her.

"Before you too comfortable, let me take care of these," he said, as he got up from the bed and stood in front of her. Mako leans in and hooks his thumbs over the waistband of her remaining clothes, then pressed a kiss into her stomach and pulled, removing both layers of bottoms off in one go.

He throws her garments on the floor and stepped back to allow him a second to take in her naked form, and was glad he did. She was a gorgeous sight, her fingers entangled in her long brown hair that ran freely across the bedsheets, her soft ocean blue eyes looking up at him, the white light of the moon shining through the open bedroom window casting shadows across her smooth Mocha coloured skin.

"You're so beautiful, Korra." Mako said softly, causing her cheeks to blush a lovely shade of pink. Mako kneels on the floor in front of the bed, hooking his arms under her legs to scoot her towards him. He spreads her legs apart with his hands, caressing the soft underside of her thighs with his fingertips. Edging closer to her hips.

But before he could make his move, Korra sat up and distracted him with kisses, long, deep kisses that made Mako think about the true nature of her feelings for him. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't think back on that first kiss at the arena and wished he'd returned it like he meant it, and the way she clung to him now, the way she trembled, made him believe that she had never stopped wanting him after all, even though he'd freaked out. Maybe she had just been waiting for him to make a move.

Mako smiles against her lips, and pushed her back down to the bedsheets, peppering kisses along her thigh, as he finally inserts his index finger into her soaking heat.

"Mako... " she whined, clenching the sheets with both hands. "Why are you going so slow I-"

"Shhhh." He whispered softly, his order silenced her and she looked up at him. "Just relax Korra, I promise that I won't be going at this pace all night. But I want to make sure you're ready before I start."

"Fine," said Korra, pouting as she layed her head back again, and Mako smirks at her. Why did she always insist on being so impatient.

"Besides, You know taking things slow feels better," said Mako, as he added a second finger, continuing at his own pace. And when she refused to respond he gently pushed his fingers deeper into her until he reached his last knuckle.

"Maybe a little," she managed breathlessly after a sharp intake of air, she could feel herself wrapping tightly around him, beads of sweat that had been forming at her hairline rolled down her temple. Her palms were curled into tight fists that scrunched the sheets of her bed. It was clear that Korra was enjoying herself. Mako had no doubt in his mind that if this wasn't exactly what she wanted she would have thrown him across the room by now.

Encouraged, he curled his fingers into her soft flesh and slowly began to pump them in and out of her. Mako puts his tongue on her thigh, and drags it slowly up her leg, up the curve of her waist over her stomach, and back to her chest. With one hand busy between her hips, he's now leaning over her as he took her nipple in his mouth and flicked his tongue over it.

Korra's fingers ran through his messy hair to keep him there as she arched her back into him, Mako's free hand reaches over her to play with her other breast, capturing her nipple between his fingers, gently pinched and tweaked her, smirking against her skin as his teasing made her moaned in response, he was soon rewarded with a keen cry when his thumb reached to rub small circles on that tiny spot Mako knew she would be most sensitive.

"That feel good," Mako asks, twisting his fingers inside her plush wetness, reviling in her sounds of sweet pleasures as he strokes every noise out of her, like music to his ears.

"Mmmm hmmm," Korra hummed softy while biting her lower lip, her chest heaving as she reached down and took hold of him again. Mako doesn't hold back any of his groans as she begins to slide her hand up the length of him.

Though what he really wanted to know was why she had suddenly chosen to drastically change their relationship. About twenty minutes ago she was so mad and upset with him she didn't want to talk at all, now she was touching him in places he never thought she would go, and shamelessly panting as he fingered her into her bed. Not that Mako was complaining. He had never witnessed a more arousing sight and wondered what other noises he could get her to make.

"Mako... Please," Korra says softly, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and pulls his pelvis closer to hers. Mako brings his head up to hers, cupping her cheek in his palm, and gazing into her soft deep blue eyes.

"Are you sure," he says, making sure that she herself wasn't just rushing into this. He was meet by a Korra keenly nodding her head gently.

"Yes, I'm sure... I want you to do it," Korra says reassuringly as she guided him towards her entrance. Mako smiles at her, and withdraws his fingers to let her line him up. With his bright amber eyes locked onto her half opened ocean blue ones, Mako both slowly and gently pushes into her Slick heat.

Korra gasps at the feel of herself stretching around him.

She was so hot and so wet and so tight that it took every ounce of Mako's willpower not to just pound into her with the force of a stampede. This wasn't just any girl; this was Korra, the girl who had come to make him dizzy with emotion. His feelings for her could never be rivaled and he didn't want her to feel like she was an empty, meaningless fuck. Her kiss had driven him crazy for days about her and he was so fucking stupid for her. Coming to her room at this time of night was proof enough for that.

His lips find their way back to her neck, tasting the sweat that had rolled down her jawline, as Korra whimpers against his ear. Then Mako said the unimaginable.

"I love you, Korra," he whispered into her neck so quietly that she almost didn't hear it. She stopped him with a hand on his chest, looking at him with emotion and teary eyes. "Wh. . . What did you say?" She asked with a gasp, searching his face for answers.

"I love you." He repeated and Mako crashed his lips against hers. "I've been going crazy." His lips went to her neck again as his hands took hers, entwining their fingers together. "Ever since you first kissed me all I've been able to do is think about is you."

They fell into a gentle cadence, Korra whimpered against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he held himself above her with both hands clenching the bedsheets either side of her head. But Korra still couldn't get over what Mako had just recently said, it just sounded too good to be true.

"You really mean it," she said breathlessly, trying so hard not to cry from joy, Mako could see the emotion in her soft blue eyes, and pressed his lips on hers slowly kissing her with all his passion and held back feelings.

"Of course I do, and I'm gonna prove it to you tonight," he softly whispers against her lips, his hot breath clinging to her skin. And he did, instead of using rough and animalistic thrusts, he was slow and methodic drawing every feeling and sense for both of them in the process. This wasn't a make up session because of the what's happened in the past few days, nor was this an emotionless shag. Mako had become hellbent on Making Love to Korra.

After what felt like only a few minutes of sensual strokes, Mako then suddenly scooped her up in his arms and rolled her over with him, and sat up. Korra was now straddling his lap, as he kept her body pressed tightly against his, a thin layer of sweat coated them as their skin slipped and rubbed against each other.

Korra smiles at him and uses the change of position to start grinding her pelvis against his while pushing her chest up against his as well. Mako digs his fingers into the firm muscles of her backside, the combined feeling of her sweat drenched body rubbing against his, along with the sensation of her soft, warm, tight, wet heat grinding up and down his member driving into sensual overload.

They both knew they wouldn't last long in this position.

So their pace gradually increased, and their moans slowly became louder, Mako buries his head into her neck and brushed his tongue against her Mocha coloured skin, grasping her backside tighter as they found themselves on the edge of their peaks. It was fortunate that Korra's room was farther away from any other occupied ones, so she didn't have to worry about holding anything back as her climax finally hit.

Korra cries out his name as she digs her fingernails into his back, riding the intense waves rippling through her body. Feeling her soft heats waves of contractions wrapping tightly around his hardness, and the sting of her nails digging into his skin helped Mako quickly follow up after her as he pushed deep into her, finding the perfect spot for his release, spilling inside of her. They stayed still for the longest until he felt himself shrink inside of her and pulled back, collapsing back down to the bed, pulling Korra down with him.

She lies boneless on top of him, their chests heaving against each other as they both came back down from their individual highs.

They laid there quietly, the side of her face resting on his broad chest.

After what seemed like hours, and even the crickets had stopped chirping, Mako tilted his head up. His hand cupped her cheek and he looked up at her, soft smiling face. "Was that proof enough?" He whispered.

"I believe you." She whispered, moving her head down slightly to kiss him again. "I love you."

It was his turn to smile softly. "I love you to." He repeated, before wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, she curls into him, gaining a small kiss to her bare shoulder as he strokes her soft brown hair.

He knew he shouldn't fall asleep here and he knew he had to go back to his room before he got caught sneaking around the Air-Temple late at night, or better yet caught naked with a naked Avatar. Korra rolls off him and cuddles up into him like he's a giant stuffed Sky-Bison, and he shakes his head. Consequences be damned, wasn't going nowhere. Slowly he traces patterns on her bare stomach, and strokes her hair to chide her to sleep.

"I love you," he heard in the faintest whispers of her voice, as she finally trailed off into a blissful slumber. Mako smiles and leans over, pressing a light kiss on her forehead, whispering softly, "I love you to, sweet dreams Avatar Korra."

Mako soon slipped off into one of the deepest, most peaceful sleeps he'd felt for nearly over a week, curled up with the woman he loved. And with only one thought in his mind.

"Thank Spirits, she caught me before I turned away."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it my friends, let me know what you think of my work. I might be thinking of doing a <strong>**collection of smutfics and one shots involving Mako and Korra, but thats only if i get good enough feedback to consider it, so if you readers want it you have to let me know.**

**Special thanks to Avatar K0rra for her support regarding my ideas for some of my work, and her advice.**

**Until next time FanFiction readers, keep spreading the Makorra Love.**


End file.
